The Covenant 2
by CLARK-and-LOIS-KENT
Summary: Set after the movie. SLASH ReidTyler. Chapter 6 is now up! Finsished
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sarah stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the dress that she was going to wear to the dance with Caleb. Unfortunately, thanks to Chase, they never made it there. She didn't want to have bought this for nothing, so when Caleb proposed to her, she just figured that she would wear it instead of buying a wedding dress.

"You look absolutely stunning." Evelyn said, placing the veil over her head.

"Thank you." Sarah replied. "I am really happy to be marrying your son."

"I know you are. He is lucky to have you. I bet most other girls would freak out if they were told their boyfriend was a warlock and they were in danger. Yet you didn't. You two are perfect together." Evelyn replied.

The door opened. It was Kate. "Five minutes until the ceremony starts." She informed them.

- - - - - - -

In the groom's room, Caleb adjusted his bow tie. He thought about the past few months. Chase was gone for now, so for a little while, their lives could go back to normal. He chuckled to himself. Normal for them that is. His mom had stopped drinking. He knew that asking his father to give up his power to save Caleb bothered her sometimes. Sarah was okay with the big family secret and had agreed to marry him when he asked her. Pogue and Kate had gotten closer. They accidentally caught Reid and Tyler making out, so now they everyone knew they were together.

It made sense when you thought about it. Reid and Tyler always did everything together. When Reid and Caleb got into that fight at Nicky's Tyler defended and helped Reid.

There was a knock at the door. Pogue opened and peeked his head in. "Dude, five minutes." He then left Caleb to his thoughts.

- - - - - - - - -

"Dearly and beloved, we are gathered here today to unite Caleb Danvers and Sarah Wenham together in holy matrimony. Do you, Caleb, take Sarah to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for all eternity?"

"I do." He replied, slipping the ring on her finger.

"Do you, Sarah, take Caleb to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for all eternity?"

"I do." She answered, slipping the ring on his finger.

"If there is anyone here today that thinks these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said. After a moment of silence, he continued. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Eighteen years olds, Caleb and Sarah pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. "It gives me great pleasure to announce for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Caleb Danvers."

The audience cheered.

- - - - - - - - - -

At the reception, everyone came up to them and congratulated them. Caleb pulled Sarah close. "I love you."

"I know you do." She replied, kissing him.

Kate got up to the microphone. "Can I have everyone's attention? It is time for the couple to grace us with a dance."

Music started playing. Caleb pulled Sarah out on the dance floor and together they started to sway to the beat, both in perfect rhythm.

When the song ended, they were led to the cake. "They're cutting the cake." Reid shouted, pulling Tyler close.

Caleb handed Sarah the knife, then placed his hand over hers. They cut two small pieces and fed them to each other.

Caleb looked down at his watch. "We soon have to get going."

"Sarah has to throw the bouquet." Evelyn pointed out.

Sarah got onstage, turned her back to the crowd of women and threw. Pogue's eyes went black for a moment. The flowers landed in Kate's arms.

"Okay, we really must go." She stated. She took Caleb's arm and let him lead her out to the limo.

"Have fun." Tyler joked."

"Believe me, we will." Sarah and Caleb said at the same time. Then they started laughing.

Caleb opened the door. "After you, Mrs. Danvers."

"Why thank you, Mr. Danvers." She replied.

With a shut of the door, they were on their way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"That was amazing." Sarah gasped. She wrapped the blanket around her breasts.

"I know. I didn't even use my powers." Caleb laid right beside her. It was their wedding night. Tomorrow things would back to normal. Evelyn agreed to stay with Pogue's family for the night so Caleb and Sarah could have the mansion to themselves.

Sarah got up, and slipped on her robe. "I'm going to get a shower. Want to join me?"

Caleb's eyes opened wide. He jumped out of bed and slipped on his robe. "Let's go."

- - - - - - - - -

"It's a beautiful night." Sarah rested her head on Caleb's shoulders. They had just gotten out of the shower and were standing on the balcony in towels.

"Just like you." Caleb kissed her head.

Sarah turned around. "Can I ask you a question? Why me?"

"Why you? Well, let's see. You care about me, you're beautiful, you're smart, you're the first person to make me laugh, and you didn't run screaming when I told you that me and my family and friends were warlocks. Oh, did I mention that I love you?" Caleb grinned at her.

She stood on her tip toes to give him a kiss. "I love you." Then she ripped off his towel and started to run.

"Hey, that's not fair." He said, running after her naked.

Sarah made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He chased after her. She ran into the library and stopped.

- - - - - - -

Caleb was still in the kitchen when he heard her scream. He ran full force into the library. Standing there was a darkling. Sarah was hiding behind a chair. When the darkling disappeared, Sarah ran into his arms.

"What was that?" She asked.

"That was a darkling. They are sent to a warlock when someone is either after them, or Using major power. They're like a warning." Caleb explained.

"Why did it just stand there? Why didn't it come after me? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad it didn't but still."

"They're a message. They never touch you; just scare you half to death." Caleb stated. "Get dressed. We need to go to the colonial house."

- - - - - - - - -

An hour and a half later, Caleb, Sarah, Pogue, Tyler, and Reid were standing in the basement of the Danver's Colonial house.

Sarah looked around, amazed. She had been in this house once before, but that was when Caleb introduced her to his father; his forty-four year old father that looked like an old man. He had told her about the basement, but she had never been down here before. _I guess I'm allowed now that we're married. _She thought.

"It has to be Chase." Caleb said, breaking her thoughts. "Sarah is the first one that saw the darkling. She was in the library, when it appeared. The thing is though, it didn't disappear until I saw it."

"Why is that strange?" Sarah asked.

"You see when a warlock, or in this case a mortal, sees a darkling, it disappears. This one must have been sent to Caleb and it didn't go until Caleb saw it." Pogue explained.

"Oh." Sarah said, taking a seat.

"So back to the problem at hand." Reid said, redirecting the conversation. "We have a darkling who we really don't know who sent it, although we have a pretty good idea."

"He can't have you're power unless you will it to him." Tyler pointed out. "He knows that he can't touch Sarah now."

"Why?" She asked.

"When a son of Ipswich marries, there is like an unwritten law that protects their spouse. The book of Damnation doesn't record when it started, but it's there to stop blackmail." Caleb said. "The reason he could get to you and Kate before is because you weren't married. Now that you are, he can't touch you."

"But he can touch Kate, and if he does, I'll kill him." Pogue said.

"Okay, what we need to do then is to keep an eye out for any funny business." Tyler said.

"We need to stick together and protect Kate at all costs." Reid added. "If Chase really has returned, he's going to be very pissed off that he didn't get Caleb's power. What's worse, he'll be pissed that Caleb received his father's power and defeated him."

"Why don't we have Kate and Pogue stay at the mansion?" Sarah suggested.

"That is actually a good idea." Pogue agreed. "That way, if we're not there, Sarah and Evelyn are there to protect her."

"Reid can stay at my house." Tyler suggested.

"I bet he can." Caleb joked. Tyler and Reid turned beet red.

"It's settled then, tomorrow we'll convince Kate to move into the mansion." Sarah said. She stood up. Caleb put his arm around her and they headed up the stairs. Pogue followed them. Reid and Tyler took the rear.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school then?" Tyler asked.

"See you." Reid leaned over and gave his boyfriend a kiss.

A mustang, a bike, a jeep, and an a hummer tore out together, each going in separate directions.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"So whose idea was it for me to move in?" Kate asked. It was four days later and Kate was with everyone.

"It was mine." Sarah lied. "I just really missed you." She gave Kate a hug.

"Well that was sweet of you. Thank you, Caleb, for letting me move in." Kate said.

"No problem. Sarah started to miss you and you know that I will do anything to keep her happy." Caleb grinned. He grabbed Sarah's hand, their fingers intertwining.

"We had better hurry." Tyler warned. "Class starts in five minutes." Everyone adjusted their packs and ran across campus.

- - - - - - - -

Sarah had free period so she decided to go to the pool and watch Caleb swim. "Go Caleb." She cheered.

Just then, Aaron walked in. He noticed Reid and Tyler. "Oh look. It's the fags."

Sarah groaned. Aaron was such an asshole. She stood up and made her way down the bleachers.

Reid pulled Tyler close and kissed him. Tyler reached down and grabbed Reid's butt.

"Does that bother you?" Reid asked.

"It's disgusting." Aaron sneered.

"Well, I think it's hot." Sarah said walking up.

Aaron turned to her. "Well no one asked you, now did they, Bitch?" He pushed her. She screamed and landed in the pool. On her way down, she hit her head and everything went black.

- - - - - - - - - -

On the other side of the pool, Caleb and Pogue watched the incident. When Sarah didn't come back up, Caleb's eyes turned black.

"Dude, I'll get Sarah. You take care of Aaron." Pogue said, his eyes turning black. He jumped into the pool and used his powers to speed swim. Caleb walked around the pool and grabbed a hold of Aaron.

"Are we mad because I pushed your wife into the pool?" Aaron asked.

"Damn straight I am." Caleb growled. Behind him, Pogue pulled Sarah out of the pool. Caleb turned back to Aaron. "If you ever touch her again, I'll hurt you myself." With that being said, Caleb picked him up and threw him into the pool.

"Cool off, Aaron." Reid said, grabbing Tyler's hand. They followed Caleb, who had Sarah in his arms, and Pogue to the nurse's office.

- - - - - - - - -

"What happened?" Sarah asked when she awoke. Caleb was sitting in a chair beside her bed and the other three warlocks were standing around her.

"Aaron was being an asshole. He pushed you into the pool." Caleb informed her.

"Don't worry, Caleb took care of him." Reid laughed.

Sarah looked her husband up and down, looking for any sign of aging. If he used his powers, now that he ascended, he would age. Apparently the others noticed what she was doing. "You can relax. I wouldn't let him use his powers." Pogue said. "He just threatened him and then threw him into the pool."

"Thanks for sticking up for us." Tyler said.

"It's fine." She replied, sitting up.

"We could have taken him if there wasn't the risk of exposure." Reid said. "But the person you should be thanking is Pogue. He saved you."

Sarah turned to Pogue. "Thank you."

"It's no big deal. You're one of us now. We have to look out for each other." He stated.

- - - - - - - -

"Hello?" Evelyn Danvers answered the door.

"Hi. I am looking for Mrs. Danvers." A young woman asked.

"This is she." Evelyn stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm actually looking for Sarah Danvers."

"She's busy right now. Can I take a message?" Evelyn asked.

Just then, Caleb walked to the door. "Hello, I'm Caleb Danvers." He stuck out his hand.

- - - - - - - -

"Sarah, you have a visitor." Caleb yelled up the stairs. He turned back to the woman. "I'm sorry. She fell into the school pool today. Who did you say you were?"

"Just someone who knows all about her." The woman responded.

Sarah came down the stairs. "Sorry it took me so long…" She stopped when she saw the woman. She screamed and ran and gave her a hug.

"Sorry I couldn't make it to your wedding." The woman apologized.

"It's okay." Caleb coughed. "Oh, I'm sorry." It was Sarah's turn to apologize. "Caleb, Mrs. Danvers, this is my sister, Susan."

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Here, we just got our wedding pictures back this morning." Sarah said, handing her older sister a photo.

"Sarah told me that you have a little girl." Caleb said.

Susan smiled. "Yeah. Her name is Destiny and she's a year and a half." She took a sip of tea. "That is one of the reasons why I stopped by. Brad and I have to go to Russia for a few weeks and we need a babysitter. We figured that since you haven't seen her in a while, since we travel a lot, that you might keep her for us."

Sarah looked from Caleb to Evelyn. "Susan, can we have a moment?" When Susan left, Sarah turned to her new family. "I can't. It's too dangerous with Chase back."

"But you haven't seen her in months. You were talking about her last night." Caleb said. "I don't want my powers to interfere with your family and your life."

"They're not. I know the risks and I have agreed to take them to be with you. But Destiny is just a baby. I don't want to put her in harms way."

"Remember that Chase can't hurt you now that you and Caleb are married." Evelyn pointed out.

"But he can still get to Destiny."

"I could watch her for you." Evelyn said. "It would help you out when you need to study or when you and Caleb want some time alone, or when Chase attacks again. It has been so long since I've taken care of a little one. It will be fun."

- - - - - - - -

"Thanks again." Susan shouted, driving off. Sarah, with a child in her arms, Evelyn, and Caleb waved from the doorway. As soon as she was out of sight, Caleb broke out in a sweat.

He started panting. "Caleb, what is it?" Sarah asked, handing Destiny to her mother-in-law. She placed a hand on her husband.

"Someone's Using." He replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Caleb had a sleepless night. Every time he would doze off, Terrifying images flooded his head. There were some of Sarah, and some of his mother. Even though he knew that nothing could happen to either of them, he still was frightened, which was unusual.

"Morning." Sarah said, resting her head on his bare, broad chest.

"Morning." He put his hand on her head and raked his fingers through her hair.

"I was thinking of spending the day with Kate and then we could meet up later." Sarah announced.

"That's fine with me." He replied. Maybe while she was gone, he could get some sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Today was amazing." Kate gushed. They were sitting at the local food court, surrounded by shopping bags. Not only did Sarah get to be Mrs. Danvers when she married Caleb, but she also got part of the Danver's fortune.

"I was thinking that since I got married, we haven't got to spend some quality time together." Sarah sipped some of her diet Pepsi.

"How does it feel to be married?" Kate asked, curiously.

"Well, I think things are better. Our sex life has improved." Sarah started.

"How?"

"Well, because we didn't have a sex life before our wedding." Sarah laughed. "You were right, Caleb is the better one."

"That and Reid's with Tyler." Kate smiled. "Go on."

"Okay, our sex life is better, it's nice to wake up next to the man you love, the wedding itself shows how much you love each other, and if I get pregnant, I know for sure that we will be there for me." Just then, she saw Pogue hidden in the shadows, trying to get her attention. "Can you excuse me?" she walked over to where Pogue was standing. "What's up?"

"I just saw the darkling and I wanted to see if Kate was okay." He said.

"I would never let anything happen to her." Sarah vowed. "You know you should just tell her the truth. Caleb told me and now there are no secrets in our relationships."

"Where is Caleb?" Pogue asked, changing the subject. He quickly scanned the crowd.

"I left him at home. I didn't think he would have much fun anyway." Sarah replied. "If anything else happens, call me." She made her way back to the table. "Sorry about that. Nature called."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Caleb's whole body was drenched in sweat. He was in bed since Sarah left, trying to get sleep. He was so tired. His mother had taken Sarah's niece, Destiny, over to the Simms for lunch. He had the mansion to himself. There was no reason why he wasn't able to sleep.

He heard the front door open. "Caleb, we're home." Sarah called upstairs. She must have been putting things away, because she didn't open the door to their bedroom until five minutes later.

She gave him kiss. "Get any sleep?" She asked.

"Nope." Caleb sighed. "Did you have a good time?" Sarah sat down and told him about the trip to the mall. She even told him about Pogue.

"Have you been in bed all day?" She asked, concerned. He nodded. "Hold on a sec, okay?" _If he has been in bed all day, then he must be hungry. _She thought. She made her way to the kitchen.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Here you go." She said, opening the bedroom door once more. She carried in a tray with a sandwich and a coke. She set it beside him on the side table.

"I'm not hungry." He said, exhausted.

"We'll you've got to eat something." She protested.

"I said I'm not hungry." He shouted. Sarah got a look of hurt in her eyes. At once he knew that he had upset the very person that he cared so much about. "Sarah…" He started.

"I know that you're stressed, but I never knew you could be an asshole." Tears started trickling down her face. She grabbed her keys and ran out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - -

There was a loud pounding on the door. Reid was the first to wake up. "Hey." He gently nudged Tyler.

"Hmm." Tyler groaned, still asleep.

"There's someone at the door." Reid informed him. Tyler groaned once more and sat up.

With robes secure around their naked bodies, they opened the door. "Sarah." Tyler said. Sarah was standing there, her face streaked with tears.

- - - - - - - - - -

"I just don't know what happened." She said. "Kate and I went to the mall. When I came back, I made him lunch and he yelled at me." She paused. Her cell phone was ringing.

"Are you going to get that?" Reid asked.

Sarah shook her head. "It's Caleb."

"Listen. I'm sure he didn't mean to yell at you. Things are touch right now, with Chase back and all." Tyler said kindly.

- - - - - - - - - -

"I didn't mean to, it just happened." Caleb said. Pogue could see that he was real torn up about what happened. He and Evelyn were trying to console him.

"She probably just needs to cool down." Pogue offered.

"What you need to do is buy her flowers and tell her how sorry you are." Evelyn stated.

"I don't know where she is. She won't answer her cell." Caleb protested.

"Tyler just called. She over with them."

- - - - - - - - - - -

There was a knock at the door. Tyler opened it. There was Caleb standing with flowers in hand. "Can we talk?" he pleaded.

Reid and Tyler went to their bathroom so they could talk privately. "Sarah, I am so sorry. I never meant to yell at you. Not now, not ever. I love you. I've just been so tired and stressed. Chase is back, but we don't know where he is or what he's planning."

Sarah stood up. "They're pretty flowers. Are you going to hold them all day?"

"Oh." He said, handing them to her.

"I know what you have on your plate. I'm sorry I forced the food on you. If you promise not to let your powers or Chase stop you from being who you truly are, and you don't neglect your health, I promise never to push an issue. But if there is something bothering you, I want you to tell me." Sarah paused. "We made a vow to each other. For better or for worse. I am here for you, Caleb Danvers, I just need you to trust that I can handle it."

"I do trust you. With all my heart." He paused and held out his hand. "Deal." Caleb smiled.

"Kiss and make up already." Reid said. Both his and Tyler's head were peaking around the corner.

Caleb smiled and pressed his lips against hers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The door to Reid and Tyler's dorm room flew open. Reid entered carrying Tyler. They were kissing fiercely. Tyler's eyes went black and the bedroom door slammed shut. Reid put Tyler down and slid off his jacket.

"What if someone needs us?" Tyler asked between kisses.

"They know our cell numbers." Reid replied. He stripped Tyler down to his boxers. Now it was Tyler's turn. Off came Reid's shirt, revealing his tattoo's. They always drove him crazy. Sometimes when Reid was sleeping, Tyler would trace them with his finger. Next were Reid's pants. They both threw off their boxers and jumped into bed.

Reid slipped a condom on his hard penis. He put lube on his fingers and started to finger Tyler. Tyler gasped on contact. "Are you okay?" Reid asked concerned.

"It's just cold, that's all." Tyler replied, enjoying what Reid was doing.

"Ready?" Reid asked. Tyler nodded but winced when Reid penetrated. Once inside his boyfriend, Reid began to thrust.

"That feels good." Tyler moaned. Reid started to thrust harder, causing Tyler to moan even louder. Tyler reached behind him and grabbed Reid's hand, their fingers intertwining. Reid leaned forward and kissed Tyler's neck, then moved down his back. "Reid." Tyler moaned.

"Does that feel good?" Reid asked.

Tyler nodded. "Don't stop."

Reid smiled. "There's no chance of that."

- - - - - - - - -

"I'm going to blow." Reid cried. They had been making love for the past hour. He gave Tyler a few quick thrusts and was soon filling the condom. He pulled out, ripped off the condom and fell against the bed.

Him and Tyler were drenched in sweat. Tyler laid beside him and started to his neck. Reid looked down at him. "I love you."

Tyler was shocked. This was the first time that he had ever said anything like that. Reid wasn't the one to show his emotions, unless it was fury or anger. "I love you too."

- - - - - - - -

Over at the Danvers, Sarah was giving Destiny back to her sister. "I really enjoyed having her." She said.

"I really appreciate you watching her." Susan said. The car outside beeped. "We really must get going. It was nice meeting you both." She gave Caleb and Evelyn a hug. The horn beeped again. "Love you." Susan said, going out the door.

"Love you too. Drive safe." Sarah said. When the door shut, she reached down to Caleb's leg. With a firm hand, she started to move up until she reached his crotch.

His eyes got big and he started to get hard. "Suddenly I am feeling real tired. What about you?"

Sarah nodded. "Most definitely." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs.

Evelyn smiled. She remembered back to when she and Caleb's father were young. They never did it upstairs in the early morning. They usually went to the colonial house after midnight.

- - - - - - - -

The headboard smacked against the walls a few more times. "Caleb." Sarah moaned, raking her nails down his back.

Caleb leaned down and kissed her neck. "Sarah." He thrust again. Soon they were both moaning as they came.

- - - - - - - - -

"You know what?" Caleb asked.

"What?" Sarah asked. She was sitting at the desk in the study, writing something. Caleb assumed it was either a letter or homework.

"It's been a while since we've gone out and done something. Why don't we go to Nicky's tonight?" He asked.

Sarah knew that he was trying. Their marriage hadn't been what they had both expected. They knew Chase would come back, but they didn't think it would be this soon. "I'd love that. Just you, me, and maybe the guys. No magic and most of all, no Chase."

"I agree."

- - - - - - - -

"I'm on my way." Sarah said. She was running late. By the time she finished her homework, she had little time to shower and get dressed. Caleb called her to make sure she was okay.

"Drive safe." He said through the phone.

"I will…" She didn't get a chance to finish. She glanced over to her passenger window and Chase was sitting in the passenger seat.

- - - - - - - - -

"Sarah." Caleb called into the phone. He could hear something was wrong. He heard her say a name. _Chase. _Then he heard her wreck. He slammed his phone shut and hurried back to the others. "Sarah was in a wreak. Kate, can you call 911?"

"Yeah." Kate said, rushing to the bar.

"What happened?" Reid asked. He knew Caleb wouldn't send Kate away unless there was something supernatural about the situation.

"I really don't know. She was telling me she was on her way when she stopped. I heard her say Chase and then I heard her wreak." Caleb explained.

"I called 911." Kate said when she returned.

- - - - - - - - -

"It's not serious at all. She just bumped her head. Lucky she was wearing her seat belt or it would have been a lot worse." The doctor said.

"Can I see her." Caleb asked.

"Certainly." The Doctor replied, leading Caleb to her room.

"Thanks." Caleb said before the doctor rushed off.

- - - - - - - -

"Hey." Sarah said when he came in. She had a bandage on her forehead, most likely where she bumped her head. She was sitting up with a magazine in her hand.

"Hey." He replied. He sat down and took her hand. "I'm sorry I wasn't there." He apologized.

"Don't. It wasn't your fault in the least bit. We can't be together all the time. I've got my life and friends and you've got your life and friends. You also have this power and responsibility that comes with it. I'm just a mere mortal." Sarah said.

"Not to me, you're not." Caleb stated. "As a matter of fact, you posses the greatest power there is. Love."

She smiled at him. He smiled back. After a minute of silence, she got serious. "Don't use your power unless you have to."

"I promise." He said. "On the plus side. With all the magic he has been doing, he would have aged a lot by now."

"Let's hope. They want to keep me here overnight to make sure I'm okay. Pick me up tomorrow?" She asked.

"It's a date." He laughed. He stood up, kissed her head and left.

- - - - - - - - -

"I'm going to kill him." Caleb growled. "And this time he won't be coming back."

"Maybe this time you will let us help you." Tyler said.

Caleb nodded. "The more the merrier."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The next morning when Caleb awoke he called the others. "I know where he's at."

- - - - - - - -

In the basement of the Danvers colonial house, Tyler, Reid, Pogue and Caleb were discussing the issue. "It might be a trap." Reid pointed out.

"Guys." Pogue started "Tonight is my eighteenth birthday." There was silence. "I think he sent Caleb those images of where's he at because he wants my power along with Caleb's."

- - - - - - - - -

"Where's Caleb?" Sarah asked when Evelyn came to pick her up.

"Him and the others are going after Chase, again." She informed her. You could tell by the way she talked, she was scared.

- - - - - - - -

"Kate, I want to tell you something I should have told you when we first met." Pogue said, sitting her down.

"You have another girlfriend? You have a child?" Kate started guessing.

"No, it's worse." Pogue said. He bit his lip. He knew he had to do this. Not only did Kate have a right to know, but incase things didn't happen tonight like they planned, he wanted her to know the truth. "You know how every time you would ask me about the witchcraft, I would always be quick to change the subject?"

"Yeah…" Kate began. "How does this have anything to do…" She began but was cut off.

"Caleb, Reid, Tyler and my family are witches. Warlocks to be exact. Just the males. Sarah knows about it." Pogue spit out.

Kate just looked at him. "That's why when Chase was around, I didn't want you hanging around him. He's the fifth family that was banished from the Covenant for wanting more power. He is the one that put both you and me in the hospital. He came here for Caleb's power. We get some power when we turn thirteen, but then we ascend to full power on our eighteenth birthday. The night of the fall fest, Caleb turned eighteen. Chase kidnapped Sarah to use her as blackmail but Caleb defeated him. Unfortunately he didn't kill him."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Kate asked. "Why not sooner? I would have taken your actions as concern, not jealousy."

"We're going after Chase tonight. He is the one that cause Sarah to wreck, not a deer like we told everyone." Pogue stated.

"Why didn't he use his powers like he did on me?" Kate asked.

A warlock cannot use magic against another warlock's spouse. It is an old law that was created when the Power came to be. It help prevents one from unwillingly willing their power to another. Sarah and Evelyn are protected against magic, not natural accidents. Stay here with Sarah and Evelyn. They will protect you." He stood to leave.

"Pogue." Kate said. Pogue turned around. She kissed him. "Be careful and come back to me."

- - - - - - - - - -

"I see you brought friends with you this time." Chase yelled. The four friends looked around. They could hear Chase but they couldn't see him.

"This is the last time you will threaten us." Caleb shouted.

"You're right." He said walking out from behind a tree. His eyes were black as coal. What shocked the group the most was his hair was shock white and he had wrinkles. "You and Pogue give me your powers and I'll never bother anyone else again."

"That's never going to happen." Caleb shouted.

"It's four against one. You'll never win." Tyler said.

"Correction. There maybe four bodies against one, but power wise it even, for now. You two who haven't and won't be ascending for a while are like flies just waiting to be swatted."

"We'll see." Reid said.

- - - - - - - -

Back at the mansion, Evelyn, Sarah and Kate were waiting nervously. Evelyn feared for her son, Sarah feared for her husband and Kate feared for her boyfriend. It was so quiet that they could hear the grandfather clock in the next room tick.

Sarah stood up. "This is it. I cannot just sit here while Caleb is in trouble."

"You're not a witch. How can you help?" Evelyn asked. "You know if anything happens to you, Caleb would die."

"I know, but if anything happens to him, I'd die. I would kill myself if I didn't do anything at all. Chase can't use his powers on me." She paused. "Evelyn, when a warlock wills someone their power, who does it go to?"

"The person they will it to, of course." Evelyn replied.

"So, hypothetically speaking, if a warlock wills a mortal their power, will they get it?"

"Umm…" Evelyn started. She honesty didn't know.

Kate, who was following the conversation intently, caught on. "If Sarah can trick Chase into willing away his power, he would die and wouldn't be able to bother anyone again. She concluded.

"Exactly." Sarah stated.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Back in the woods, the fighting broke out. Reid and Tyler were struck down. They were fine but wouldn't be able to use their powers to help.

At eleven-forty-six, Pogue started to scream. He was ascending. Chase knew that he had little time before Pogue would be able to fight again. He kept throwing power at Caleb, who was dodging them. They both knew he could easily deflect them, but he was keeping his promise to Sarah. He would use his power when Pogue was able to fight again. For the meantime, he would play defense.

"Watch out." Tyler shouted. Chase materialized behind Caleb. He threw power at him. Caleb went to dodge but was too slow. He was struck down.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Hurry." Kate said. She looked at her watch. "Pogue has already ascended."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Pogue rose, fully ascended and threw Chase off Caleb. Together they started to pelt Chase with power. Someone, he escaped unscathed. He summoned as much power as he could, aging in the process and threw it at Pogue. He went down and didn't get back up.

This enraged Caleb. He hurled power after power at Chase, which he easily dodged and reflected.

Now it was Chase's turn. He hurled power at Caleb which caused him to land on his back. He threw a couple more, to keep Caleb down. He raised his hand, summoning the power ball that was going to kill the weakened Caleb.

Just as he threw, Sarah ran out of no where and stood between her husband and the ball of power.

"No!" Caleb screamed. The ball never even touched Sarah. It came within two inches of her and bounced back, knocking Chase on his ass. Sarah didn't waste anytime. Before he could get up, she tackled him and grabbed his balls.

"Will me your power." She demanded.

"Why would I want to do that?" He asked, sarcastically. She squeezed, causing him to scream.

Evelyn helped her son up, while Kate tended to Pogue. Caleb saw what Sarah was doing. When a warlock is in pain, real pain. They could not use their powers. No one ever knew why. But they couldn't. "You have one hell of a wife." His mother said.

"Don't I know it." He agreed. Chase had two choices. Either will her his power or have his balls and dick ripped off.

"Let's try this again. Will be your power." Sarah demanded. She squeezed even tighter. Tears were streaming down Chase's face. He had never felt so much pain in his life. Even if she did give up, he didn't think he would ever be able to have sex again.

"One last chance." Sarah said, squeezing as tight as she could.

Chase gave up. Clearly she wasn't going to give up. As much as he wanted power, he wasn't about to sacrifice his balls for it. "I…will…you…my…power." Sarah let go. Thunder roared and lightning flashed. Chase, now an old man, closed his eyes. He wanted to die in peace. Beneath his eye lids, his eyes turned pure white.

Lightning flew into Sarah, her eyes turning black as can be. She closed her eyes, allowing the process to take place. The wind whipped around her, her hair blowing every which way. When the wind died down and the lightning stopped, she opened her eyes. They were back to normal.

"How do you feel?" Caleb asked.

"Weird." She replied. She started to stumble so Caleb rushed over to steady her.

Reid pulled Tyler to his feet and kissed him. "You gave me a heart attack. Don't ever do that again." He said.

"You do care about me." Tyler smiled.

"More then you know." Reid replied.

Kate held Pogue's head until he awoke. "How are you?" She asked.

"Fine. What about you?"

"Fine, I guess. Will you marry me?" She asked.

- - - - - - - - - -

"You did it." Caleb said. "You defeated him."

"I remembered what you said about love being the greatest power there is. I love you too much to sit around while your life is in danger. This was the only thing I could think of." Sarah replied.

"I love you too."

Evelyn got everyone's attention. "Chase is gone, but now we have among us, the first witch in three centuries." She said, looking at Sarah.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Gorman will put her through the training we went through." Caleb said.

"Believe me, I would be using my power unless I have no other choice. I actually want to live a full life." Sarah replied.

"Amen to that." Pogue agreed.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"You may kiss the bride." The pastor said. It was months later. Everything was starting to get back to normal. In the pews, Evelyn was sitting next to her son, who pulled Sarah close.

At the altar, Pogue pulled Kate close and kissed her. Beside them, Reid and Tyler mimicked them.

Even though gay marriage wasn't legal in the state of Massachusetts, they wanted to do this anyway. To their family and friends, they were married. They were showing their love for each other.

Sarah sighed. Things have definitely changed when she came to Spenser Academy. Even after all that has happened, she wouldn't change it for the world. She looked at her husband. Caleb smiled at her and together they rose with the other guest to congratulate the two couples.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Later on that day, in the basement of the colonial house, the fire was going and the Book of Damnation of floating in the middle once more. Caleb was at the top point of the pentagram, eyes black. Pogue was to his right, his eyes black. Beside him was Reid, then Tyler, and finally, to Tyler's right and to Caleb's left, stood Sarah. All five of them forming the pentagram, all five with eyes as black as night.

"And so a new chapter." Caleb said. The book slamming close and landing.


	7. Author's Note

Hi everyone,

I am really glad you you enjoyed my story. I originally had plans on doing several sequals. I really enjoyed the movie, as a matter of fact, you could say that i'm obsessed with it. I watch it at least once a day. i am Wiccan and there haven't been many movies like this made. I also watch it over and over again for inspiration and ideas for new stories and chapters. Please, I really have to know. What didn't people like about Sarah in the movie? I liked her, but then again, my opinions are different from others. I mean even after Caleb told her about the magic and her life being in danger more then once, she stood by him. The only thing i didn't like about it, was she really didn't have much of an active part to play like she did in my story.

Please review or message me if you want me to continue with this story. I have some really great ideas for The Covenant 3, but i'm only going to continue if my readers want me too. Also, message me and tell me why you liked or disliked Sarah in the movie. I'm really dieing to now.

Thanks again.

Ray

p.s. check out my profile for The Covenant pictures and updates. This is just a rumor, but i heard that the reason the first one had the ending it did was so they could obviously do a sequal. I hope they do. If they do, i will post what i know on my profile.


End file.
